What Lies Beneath
by sanosukezlilangel
Summary: Yeah... this is my sorry attempt at a HeeroDuo fic... i can't really think of a summary for it but i hope people will read it nonetheless... once again all reviews are welcome!


What lies beneath

Author: sanosukezlilangel 

My first yaoi! Woo this should be fun! All right… anyway, this fic is a yaoi pairing with the infamous yaoi couple- Heero and Duo. I must remind my readers (if I have any) that this is my first yaoi; so it may not be all that great. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless…

Oh yeah… before I forget (do I ever?)…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have I created any of the characters mentioned in this fic… (tell me something I don't know… )

"Heero!" 

_That girl… that innocent girl and her dog… they didn't deserve to die… Nobody in that city deserved to die… and I killed them all…_ Heero tossed fitfully in his sleep, an unforgotten memory plaguing his dreams.

"_Excuse me sir, are you lost?" The little girl asked him, smiling down at him._

"No…" 

"Heero! Heero, wake up. Please." Concerned for he who lay beside him, Duo looked on as the one he cared for endured yet another replay of that haunting memory.

Speechless, he watched as beads of sweat appeared on Heero's forehead and dripped down his face, eyes shifting fervently beneath twitching lids.

"I didn't mean to… Please, forgive me…" Heero murmured, turning on his side, only to turn onto his back.

Standing from the bed, Duo left the bedroom and, dressed only in a pair of shorts, headed to the bathroom for a washcloth. Even though he put in a lot of effort not to show it whenever Heero had these dreams, fear settled itself inside him, inhabiting his body.

Sighing, he paused at the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Wide, brown eyes stared back at him, his hair unbraided but secured in a ponytail that reached down his back. Toned muscles outlined his arms, along with his chest and stomach, both results of hours of lifting weights. Stretching, Duo took out the elastic ponytail holder and shook his head, brown, shiny hair flowing about his back and shoulders.

"What I would give to look like this when I was just a bit younger." He said with a small smile and, remembering Heero, pulled a washcloth out of the linen closet and headed back to the bedroom.

Heero's state hadn't lessened since Duo left the room. As a matter of fact, it seemed to have worsened just a little bit. His cheeks were tinged a light pink, sweat drenching the shirt that he wore along with his face and neck. His breathing came out in short, rasping breaths.

"Come back…"

Heero stared up at the girl as her dog barked playfully. Smiling, the girl handed him a flower. A yellow flower. Before he could say anything, the dog, Mary was its name, dragged the little girl off. With a small smile, Heero watched her go until he realized that the surroundings became dark and the little girl and her dog were headed into a burning building.

"_No! Come back don't go in there!" He called out in warning._

_In response, the little girl turned and as she did, her clothes caught fire. Heero watched pain-racked as her skin, hair, everything lit up with the reddish orange flames. The heat from the fire melted her skin, which began sagging off her face and falling to the floor in small clumps._

Shuddering violently, Heero turned to the side of the bed and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Finally awake, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"It's about time you woke up." Duo leaned over him, placing the cold washcloth on his burning forehead. "Same dream as before?"

"Except for the part where her skin melted off her face." Heero sighed. For the past few nights, he's been having the same dream with different endings. He didn't want to see what the next dream had in store for him…

"Must've been pretty disgusting if it made you throw up." Duo said, resting on Heero's chest and looking up at him.

Keeping one hand on the washcloth, Heero wrapped his arm around Duo and sighed.

"Yeah, it was pretty gruesome." He replied, stroking his love's hair. "Makes me glad I have you."

"Meaning what?"

Heero smiled.

"Nothing, never mind."

He sat up, dislodging Duo and standing (taking care not to step in the mess on the floor), stretched.

"Well, I'm headed for a shower." He said, heading for the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

Duo sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmm… Maybe." He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Heero said with a smile. "You're one of those spur-of-the-moment people."

"You bet."

Duo watched as Heero left the bedroom before lying back on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. Heero confused him sometimes. His behavior after the dream, for example. During the dream, he sounded, for once though it scared him, scared. But when he woke up… Duo sighed. There was no point in trying to figure Heero out. Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know everything about him anyway. He rather liked the mysteriousness of Heero. The way his Prussian blue eyes looked whenever he looked at him… At times, he will admit to himself, that he wished he knew what Heero was thinking behind those gorgeous eyes… what unknown, hidden feelings he chose not to reveal… Duo closed his eyes and smiled. Whatever those feelings and thoughts were, he had nothing to worry about. Because, although Heero did keep some things to himself, Duo knew that if Heero ever needed him, he would always be there for him. As a friend, brother, or what he has always been. His lover.

With that having been sorted out, Duo stood and, deciding that he wanted to join Heero afterall, headed to the bathroom.

As he welcomed his lover with a passionate kiss, he thought to himself, _He may be the most anti-social, mysterious, and suicidal person I've ever met, but that's why I love him. He's got things I want and need, and I've got things that he wants and needs. Despite all the mysteries our lives hold from each other, it doesn't matter because;_ Duo ran his fingers through Heero's wet hair as their lips met in another passionate kiss. _We love each other._

Wow the strange thing about this is that I had planned for this fic to center around Heero, but oddly enough, it seemed to center itself more around Duo and the way he felt about Heero and the mysteries that lie beneath that quiet surface… This thing also took me a few days to finish because of frequent episodes of writer's block (how I loathe torture like that). But I managed to finish it and I'm happy. I just hope my readers are just as happy, if not happy at all, as I am.


End file.
